


Marking Territory

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-10
Updated: 2002-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex marks his territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking Territory

## Marking Territory

by Kel

<http://crystalshard24.tripod.com/smallville.html>

* * *

Marking Territory  
Chapter One  
By Kel 

**"KENT!"**

Clark cringed as soon as Whitney bellowed his name. He should have known staying after school alone wouldn't be a good idea, especially after he'd tried to take Lana out, but he'd had to do it for his science class. His only comfort was that Lex would be waiting for him out front since he'd missed the bus. By the time Clark had completed these thoughts, Whitney was standing in front of him and slamming him against the line of lockers. 

"Whitney," he said as politely as he could, his head thudding against the back of the lockers. 

"What do you think you were doing with my girl, Kent?" Whitney demanded, thumping the other boy against the lockers again. "Tryin' to steal her away?" 

"I wouldn't try and steal Lana away from you! That whole date thing, it was set up by Lex!" 

"Luthor?" 

"Yes, Lex! He--he did it to make a point!" 

"And what-- _thump_ \--point did-- _thump_ \--Luthor make with-- _thump_ \--my-- _thump_ \--girlfriend and-- _thump_ \--you?" Clark didn't say anything, only flushed a bright red, and Whitney thumped him harder. "Kent! I'm not going to ask again!" 

"Why don't you ask me that, Mr. Fordman? After all, it was my idea to set up their evening, not Clark's or Lana's." Clark looked over Whitney's shoulder to find Lex leaning against the corner wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet crossed at the ankles. "And I think it would be in your best interests to put Clark down." Lex gestured a down motion with his hands. 

"And if I don't?" Whitney demanded, looking over his shoulder at Lex. 

Lex's expression didn't change, but something flickered in his eyes that made Clark _very_ glad that Lex's expression wasn't aimed at him. "Then that would be a mistake." 

Apparently, Whitney got the same feeling, because he let go of Clark's now-rumpled shirt front, and Clark took the opportunity to move away, giving Whitney a wide berth as he came to stand behind Lex. Turning slightly, Lex deliberately moved Clark against the wall behind him and started smoothing out the wrinkles in Clark's flannel. 

Whitney growled angrily in his throat, and Clark moved to protect Lex. He was stopped by Lex's hand planted firmly in the middle of his chest. "Trust me, Clark," he said softly. Clark nodded worriedly, watching to see what Lex had in mind. 

At that instant, Whitney committed himself to charging towards Clark and Lex. As soon as Lex saw the tensing, he waited, mentally ticking off the seconds. At the last second he stepped aside, pressing himself tightly against Clark and watching Whitney crash into the lockers. Clark's arms dropped around Lex briefly and squeezed, and then dropped away as Lex stroked the small of his back. 

"Son of a _bitch!_ " Whitney swore, starting to pick himself up from the collision with the unforgiving metal lockers. 

"As I said, Mr. Fordman, a mistake." Lex stepped casually over Whitney, who was still trying to rise. "Clark, are you ready?" 

"Oh, um, yeah. Right behind you, Lex." Clark shouldered his backpack and paused beside Whitney, offering his hand to the quarterback. It was slapped away ungraciously, and Clark sprinted to catch up to Lex. "Thanks." Whitney just glared behind him. 

Lex simply nodded in acknowledgement. "You knew that he wouldn't let you help him up." 

"Well yeah. But you never know. I mean, sometimes people can surprise you." 

Lex laughed as he got into the driver's side of the sleek silver Ferrari that had become his trademark, Clark folding himself into the passenger seat. "I am very familiar with that, Clark, as you constantly surprise me." 

Clark flushed. "Sorry, Lex." 

"No, no, don't be sorry. I find it a refreshing change from the sycophants that I work with daily. Unpredictability is only one of the many qualities that I find so appealing in you." Lex rested his hand on Clark's knee between gear shifts. "You're all right?" 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Whitney didn't get a chance to rough me up much before you got there." Clark hated lying to Lex; he hated that Lex even had to ask that question instead of having the foreknowledge of Clark's virtual indestructibility. "Thanks again." 

"One apology is more than enough, Clark," Lex chided gently, slipping on a pair of sunglasses in defiance of the late afternoon glare. It also masked his eyes from Clark when he turned his head to face the young man at the next stoplight. "You're still coming over tonight, yes?" He didn't want to scare Clark with the hunger in his eyes. The casual touches in the school had only fueled a burning hunger for the younger man. 

Clark's entire face lit up with a smile. "Of course! I wasn't--that is, after you set me up with Lana to--well, I didn't--" 

Lex smiled at Clark, and the young man was dazzled. "I understand completely. I still have to explain the complexities of molecular expansion due to excessive... heat," he said, letting the sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose and he looked at Clark over the rims. "Your test is next week, I think." 

Lex's eyes seemed brilliantly faceted as Clark gazed into them. "Yeah. It is. Thanks for helping me... study." 

"What are friends for?" The rest of the ride was spent in a happy silence, Clark watching Lex as the older man drove like a bat out of hell, his hand returning to Clark's knee between rapid shifts. Lex stopped at the top of the long driveway that led to the Kent house. "Seven?" 

"I wouldn't miss it." Clark's eyes flicked longingly over Lex's face once and then he turned to leave. 

"Clark?" Clark turned to look at Lex and found the young Luthor leaning over into his seat. As soon as Clark had turned, Lex had moved even closer and slipped his hand from the boy's knee to his thigh. "I haven't forgotten," he said with a quick brush of his lips against Clark's. "I'll see you soon." 

Clark smiled broadly at Lex, his tongue licking out to capture the taste of Lex still on his full lips as he slid out of the car. "I'll be there, Lex. I wouldn't miss it." 

"I'll be waiting," Lex purred happily. 

End of Chapter One 

* * *

Marking Territory  
Chapter Two

Promptly at seven, Clark knocked on the front door of the mansion and, surprisingly, was met by Lex himself. "Come in." In answer to Clark's confused look, Lex nodded. "I sent everyone else out. I wanted to be alone with you tonight, and not have fifteen people crawling over us and asking how they can serve. I told them they could best serve by getting out of the mansion and not returning until tomorrow morning." 

"And they just left?" 

"Clark, when a Luthor tells them to jump, they don't even ask how high. They just jump." Lex led the young man up the stairs and into his bedroom, where there was a large screen TV, a nice dinner spread, a blackboard with molecular illustrations drawn on it, and of course, Lex's bed. Lex's huge four poster bed made up with black silk sheets and huge fluffy pillows. "Make yourself comfortable." 

Clark threw himself onto the bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress as he crawled down to the foot to sit beside Lex and heap a plate with food. "Thanks for the spread, Lex." 

"You're a growing boy, Clark, you need your... strength." Lex couldn't help the quirking of his eyebrow. "Miss dinner?" 

"Huh? Oh, no, why?" Clark settled back with his full plate and Pepsi. "I'm just a little hungry." 

"Then I'd hate to see you when you're truly hungry." Lex settled himself against the left post, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. Clark was leaning against the right post, his legs crossed, his Pepsi between his legs as he balanced the plate on his knee. Both casual, but Lex's was a practiced pose, while Clark's was completely innocent. Lex watched, waiting for Clark to take a drink before asking his question. "What should we start with tonight, Clark? Chemistry or Sex Education?" 

Clark spewed the mouthful of Pepsi he'd just taken all over Lex's silk shirt. "Jesus, Lex!" 

"Not quite, but thanks for the compliment." Lex reached over to the table and took one of the linen napkins, drying himself off as though being spewed on by a sixteen year old he was two steps from ravishing happened to him every day. "Well?" 

"Well, what? You expect me to what, just choose?" 

"And why not?" 

"Because... Lex, just because! You can't throw those two choices out there and just... think I can pick!" 

Lex's eyebrow raised again--he was beginning to think it should be permanently elevated from dealing with his young friend. "And why not? Wait, no, let me guess... you don't think it's fair to pick between work and fun?" 

"Something like that, yeah." Clark leaned over and put his plate back on the corner of the table. "Now, spill it, Lex, what _was_ the point you were trying to make, setting me up with Lana?" Lex just looked at him. "Don't give me that look. I know it's a stupid question, but I want it out in the open." 

Lex studied Clark as the young man warily sipped his soda. "Clark, do you have any idea how innocent you are?" Clark flushed bright red, and it spread down his throat and disappeared into the open collar of his t-shirt. "I set you up with Lana as your last way out." 

"Huh?" 

_Brilliant repartee, Clark_ jumped to Lex's tongue, but he bit it back in deference to his young friend's feelings. He just stared silently at Clark until he'd safely categorized and compartmentalized the considerate reaction and filed it for later thought. "Let me ask you something, Clark. Did you ever think about... no, wait. Another way. I needed for you to know, once and for all... that I was who you wanted. And the best way to test that was to have you go out with the girl of your dreams--in this case, Lana Lang. And if you had chosen Lana, then nothing else would have been said." 

"Lex! She was--I mean, it was like she was nice enough, but--she was..." 

"Flaky?" Lex supplied helpfully. 

"Lex, come on. Lana might not be the deepest person in the world..." At Lex's raised eyebrow, Clark flushed. "Okay, so maybe a _little_ but still... Lex..." No words, just the raised eyebrow, and Clark just cleared his throat. "Shallow?" 

"By all means, Clark, shallow let it be," Lex said indulgently. 

"Yeah. Nothing like you. You're... fun. I can talk to you about stuff. Lana, she was always talking but she never said anything. It was like the world stopped in its tracks when I didn't know half the people she was gossiping about." Clark finished his soda and looked at Lex. "I just kept thinking how cool it would've been to have you there instead of her." 

Lex smiled at his friend. "Why thank you, Clark. I'm honored." He reached out with his bare foot, and his toes rubbed the knee of Clark's jeans. "Humor the dirty old man who is about to thoroughly debauch you," Lex said, continuing the toe massage. "What did you think about?" 

"Well... I thought about the way you walk. Always so... purposeful. Like people better get out of your way cause you know what you want and where you're going. You never waste motion. And you've got a great ass." Clark flushed again, his fingers lacing through Lex's toes and rubbing in return. "And I thought about your kisses. I like your kisses better." Clark didn't meet Lex's eyes, instead concentrating on massaging the foot in his hands. 

Lex sat straight up, gray eyes stormy, his foot moving from the gentle massage that Clark was giving him. "Better?" he demanded. When Clark didn't answer him, only looked down, Lex asked again. "Did she kiss you, Clark?" 

"Well..." 

"Clark." 

"Yeah, okay? Once. In the limo." Clark paused when he looked up and saw the hard edge glittering in Lex's eyes. Silently, he gestured for Clark to continue. "She said if this was going to be a real date then I had to treat her like a lady and not just like Lana. That's when she kissed me. She... uh, she got kinda... upset with me cause I didn't exactly... kiss her back." 

Lex blinked. "And why not?" 

End Chapter 2 

* * *

Marking Territory  
Chapter 3  
By Kel

"What?" Clark was caught totally off-guard by Lex's easily spoken question. A dark rage fairly radiated from Lex, and Clark had expected imprecations, not the soft-spoken query. 

"Why. Didn't. You. Kiss. Lana. Back." The razor-sharp edge to his careful enunciation of each word and the deliberate cadence of his words were the only clues to Lex's well-contained fury. 

"She didn't _do_ anything for me, Lex! It... it was like kissing Chloe! No chemistry there, nothing that made me feel like you do!" Clark crawled over to Lex. "Nothing, Lex." He moved quickly, kneeling behind Lex and slipping his arms around his soon-to-be lover. His hands splayed possessively over Lex's chest, the heat burning through the silk shirt and almost singing Lex's skin. "I know what I want... and I want you." 

"Not Lana?" 

"Not Lana. You, Lex. You." Clark's teeth nipped his lover's ear roughly. He unfolded his legs to wrap them around Lex's waist, and tugged his lover back against him. He held Lex tightly to him. 

Lex's eyes were closed as he leaned back against Clark, feeling the young man pressing kisses along his arched throat. He'd found early on that Clark had an almost-fetish for kissing him there, and Lex loved to allow it; the young man's full lips were wet and hot sliding over his throat. Behind his closed eyelids, he was imagining the hooded look in Clark's eyes as he concentrated on the kisses. 

Suddenly, Lex was hit with another image behind his eyes. 

_Clark's lips on Lana's throat, sliding lower, his hands on her hips._

Lex shoved away from Clark enough to turn around, and Clark was looking at him with shock and hurt in his eyes. "Lex?" 

Lex reached out and put his finger over Clark's full lips. "Sssh. I don't want you to say a word, Clark." He moved quickly, straddling Clark's hips and pushing him down on the bed. Starting at Clark's stomach, Lex ran his hands upwards until they rested on the young man's shoulders and they were nose to nose. "You are mine, Clark, you belong to me." His hands bunched the soft flannel in his fists, his nails scraping the worn fabric. "Say it, Clark, say it." 

Clark tested the grip Lex had on him and found that he could not break it without hurting the other man. "Lex, I'm yours," Clark got out, and that was all he could say before Lex's mouth slammed onto his. 

Deep and bruising, Lex thrust his tongue into Clark's mouth, barely giving his young lover a chance to respond before devouring him, jealous need keeping Lex teetering on the edge of brutality. His knees kept Clark's hands pinned to his sides, and his teeth nipped sharply at Clark's pouty lips. The young man thrashed lightly under Lex's assault, and finally he looked down at Clark, the kiss broken as they both panted. "What did she do to you, Clark? Did she kiss you like I can?" His hands ripped at the flannel and cotton that covered Clark's chest and soon had it bare, the shirts wadded up and thrown to the floor. He bit down at the base of Clark's throat and was surprised to hear Clark growling his approval. Lex's hands shoved down on Clark's shoulders, getting his attention again. "Did she make you growl, Clark?" Lex demanded in a raw whisper. "Tell me, Clark. Tell me that I'm the only one that does this to you." 

With a great wrench, Clark broke his arms free of Lex's restraining knees and wrapped them around Lex. "You _are_ the only one who does this to me, Lex," he whispered roughly. Clark jerked one of Lex's hands down and pressed it against his groin, sending a thrill through them both as Lex explored the hard shaft through the denim. "Teach me, Lex," Clark pled. "Show me what to do, show me how to make love with you." One hand kept Lex's pinned to his groin while the other dragged him into more hungry, desperate kisses. 

Lex responded to the urgent need transmitted through Clark's body, and he pressed himself down, body lengths touching everywhere. He ground himself against Clark's hardness, feeding his own desire off the tormented moans of the younger man. Every agonized growl of his name from Clark's lips fired him higher and higher, until his hands were ripping at Clark's jeans, popping the button. Lex heard fabric rip, and then a rush of cold air flew over his feverish body as finally the zipper of Clark's jeans gave way and Lex jerked them off and down. Clark's underwear quickly followed, the younger man squirming and lifting to help Lex in his endeavor as his hands somehow managed to stay firmly attached to Lex's ass. 

Once Clark was naked, Lex rose to his knees and looked down at the body beneath him. The smooth, unlined face of youth, the innocent hungry smile that twisted his full lips, the glorious curls that mopped around his face and lay matted on his sweaty forehead... and his body... firm and muscled as though a sculptor had carved a second David and found a way to breathe life into him. Lex cupped Clark's face in his hands, then slid his fingers over the full lips and down his chest. "You are exquisite, Clark," Lex whispered. "And you belong to me." 

"Yes, Lex... always." Clark's eyes were half-shut as he looked up at Lex, and his hands moved to rest spread out on Lex's stomach, fingertips barely reaching inside the waist of Lex's slacks. "I promise." 

The simple words, the promise of always snapped Lex out of the contemplation he'd fallen into and back to Clark. "Go ahead," Lex urged, his voice hoarse. Clark's fingers were surprisingly sure and nimble as he opened the single button and unzipped the zipper. He encountered more silk, and underneath the soft silk was the total hardness of his erection. Lex undulated his hips, thrusting against Clark's hand as his slacks fell to his knees and he slipped out of them completely, and then rose over Clark again clad only in silk briefs. "Touch me, Clark, anywhere you want to." 

Clark took Lex at his word and half sat up. Lex moved to sit on the young man's outstretched legs and helped to pull him into a seated position, hands bracing on Clark's chest. Clark brought one of those hands to his mouth and kissed the palm, then turned it over and kissed the back of his hand and then nipped each fingertip, sucking each digit in and swirling his tongue over it as he tasted. The taste was divine, something utterly _Lex_ and Clark was on the verge of insatiability. He pulled Lex closer and feasted for long moments on his throat, returning to his obsession before licking down to his navel and placing teasing licks there. Then he stopped. "Lex... please... I don't... this is all I know," Clark confessed, burying his face in Lex's shoulder. "I tried to read but it was--" 

Lex carefully wrestled Clark's head away from his shoulder until they were face to face. "Do you trust me, Clark?" Every inch of him vibrated with the overwhelming desire to push Clark back down and take him fiercely, possessively, without caution until he screamed for Lex's mercy. 

"With my life," Clark said instantly. 

Somehow, Lex knew he meant it. "Then let me show you what to do; you can always return the favor next time." 

"You mean later tonight, right?" Clark asked, his voice both hopeful and needy. 

Lex crawled up to kiss Clark, sharing the laughter which made it taste all the sweeter. As he kissed, Lex moved his hands from Clark's shoulders and down to his nipples, teasing them and pinching them lightly. Clark moaned, the shudder that went through his body shaking them both. Lex broke the kiss, and moved his mouth to lick the pebbled nipples he'd just been tweaking, flicking his tongue over both reddened tips, alternating left to right until Clark shuddered again. The shudder caused their cocks to thrust against each other, and the young man cried out, thrusting up again. "Clark, stop," Lex ordered. "Be still. Let me... do everything." Clark was his, and Lex intended to learn every part of his lover. Never before had any man or woman come to him a trusting virgin, asking and desiring, and in the recesses of his heart, Lex swore to forever protect Clark. Lex's tongue trailed down his lover's chest to circle Clark's navel, then ran over the leaking head. 

"LEX!" Clark's shout took them both by surprise, and Lex was glad he'd sent the servants away. "Jesus, Lex, do that again." 

"You mean, this?" Lex flicked his tongue over Clark's cock again. "Say my name, lover," Lex urged. He needed to hear his name on Clark's lips over and over again. He flicked his tongue again, wrapping it briefly around the head before sucking once. "Say it, please, say it." 

"Lex, please!" Clark dug his hands into Lex's shoulders, so careful not to hurt him. "Lex, dammit, I want you... you know... please, Lex...it's you. Always you... nobody else." 

As soon as he heard his name falling from Clark's mouth in such pleading, sultry tones, Lex lost himself in an almost delirious haze. Clark _did_ know it was him, _did_ want it to _be_ him, and he swallowed Clark's cock in one deep move. Clark's hands bit hard into his shoulders, and Lex knew there would be bruising but he didn't care. Just a reminder of how much Clark wanted him. Lex sucked hard, his mouth sliding up and down the wet length of his lover's cock, his tongue wrapping around the head. He deepthroated Clark once, his lips working around the base as his tongue lapped. 

Clark's hips bucked wildly as Lex engulfed him entirely, and with another scream of Lex's name, he came for the first time this night. Greedily, Lex devoured the creamy liquid, pulling back to taste every spurt before it slid hotly down his throat. A part of Clark inside him, forever his. "Oh, _Jesus,_ Lex!" Clark dragged his lover up for more hungry kisses. Lex took the lead again, his kisses this time slow and sweet. Clark was a natural kisser, and Lex never failed to get hard just from the touch of their lips. "Lex... are you okay?" Clark whispered between kisses. "Did I hurt you?" 

"You never could," sprang impulsively from Lex's mouth, yet he knew as he said it that it was true. Clark would never, could never hurt him. "I want to make love to you, Clark. I want to be buried inside you so deep..." 

Clark groaned into Lex's mouth as the sexy images flashed through his mind. "Yes... my Lex, inside me now." 

_My Lex._ The words hit Lex like wildfire. He sunk his teeth into Clark's throat, nibbling the pulse that beat frantically under his skin. _My Clark._ Lex wanted to leave a mark for the world to see, to know that Clark Kent belonged to Lex Luthor. But he couldn't; there could be no explanation for how Clark would come home from Lex's mansion with marks on him. Reluctantly, Lex gave a final kiss to the heartbeat under his lips, and rested his forehead on Clark's shoulder. He reached over the young man's head and rapped on the middle panel of the headboard and the panel opened, revealing a small drawer. Lex delved into the hidden drawer and withdrew a tube of lubricant. Clark took it from Lex's hands and flipped the lid open, squirting and then using his own fingers to slick Lex's outstretched ones. Lex was almost beyond words, but somehow Clark knew what Lex wanted next and spread his legs wide. Slick fingers probed Clark's opening and gently a fingertip slid in. Lex worked his finger back and forth, gently encouraging him to open further until Clark was able to fully accept his digit. Lex watched Clark's face intently, a second fingertip moving carefully into the opening, slicking and stretching as pleasure screamed across Clark's face. "Just one more, Clark," Lex whispered as a third fingertip nudged gently. Clark nodded, and then his mouth opened soundlessly as Lex's third finger stretched him wide. 

Lex saw Clark's soundless scream, the perfect O that his lush lips formed. His own neglected cock throbbed, and he rubbed himself against Clark's thigh as his fingers stretched. Unable to control himself, Lex spilled his seed on Clark's leg. His erection never flagged, and he stroked himself, spreading lubricant on his still-hard cock as his other fingers remained buried inside his lover. 

Clark writhed under Lex's expert touch. "Lex--my Lex--please, make yours, take me..." Clark could not say the last half aloud; _Fuck me, Lex, love me._ Fuck was not a word in Clark's vocabulary, and he was so frightened that calling it love would scare Lex away. 

"The word is _fuck,_ Clark," Lex growled. "And I want you to say it for me. I know it made you hard when I talked dirty. Just that one little word will do it for me, Clark. Say it now and you never have to say it again." 

_Oh, Jesus._ "Fuck me, Lex!" Lex closed his eyes and let those words slide over him like silk. He moved his fingers, and before Clark could protest the loss, the wide head of Lex's cock was pressing slowly into his stretched opening. Lex pushed, a single protracted thrust until he was buried inside Clark's body. "Lexxxx..." Clark hissed, as though Lex's cock were pushing all the air out of him. "Jesus, you feel _huge!_ " 

Lex buried a vain snort of laughter in Clark's throat as he nuzzled, just getting used to being inside his lover. "You're just tight," Lex whispered. "Hot-- _nip_ \--tight-- _nip_ \--mine," he finished, nipping between each word. He eased out slowly and Clark made a disappointed cry in his throat, but the cry turned into a long moan of Lex's name as he thrust back in, rocking his hips slightly. "You're beautiful, Clark." 

Clark's eyes opened and they had deepened to pools of almost-black, so hungry he was for Lex's touch. "Just fuck me, Lex, hard as you can." Clark's voice had changed to one deep and husky, and Lex kissed Clark hard, devouring the words almost as he spoke them. He lifted himself to meet his lover's downward strokes, and Lex moved inside him faster and harder. 

Soon, both young men were rocking together, bodies meeting with loud slaps and grunts as Lex pounded hard into his lover, moving in a flurry of motion as Clark met every thrust with a rock of his hips. Their mouths were sealed together, sharing kisses, nips and licks as Lex guided Clark's hand to his cock. "Come with me, Clark," Lex whispered into his mouth. He used Clark's hand to jack the young man off, then when Clark took the initiative and stroked himself, Lex added his hand to Clark's and they stroked together, until Clark keened out a long cry of orgasm into his lover's kiss as his come spilled between their bodies. Just as Clark was coming down from his orgasm, the rush of Lex's come filled him, and his arms locked around Lex as pulse after pulse of liquid fire shot through his body, burning him and sending him back into orbit as he listened to Lex calling his name softly. "Clark... back to Earth, Clark." 

Clark opened his eyes to find Lex leaning over him, smiling his special Lex smile that Clark loved. "Lex." 

"There you are. I thought I'd killed you," he said, turning up the wattage as his smile broadened. 

"Nope, just sent me to heaven," Clark sighed happily. His hands stroked Lex's bald head with gentle caresses. "Will it always be like that, Lex?" 

Lex curled up beside his lover. "Yes, it will always be like this," he reassured his lover. "As long as it's just us." 

"It'll always be us, Lex." Clark yawned, and Lex stifled a smile. 

"Come on, Clark, let's go take a shower." Lex steered his tired lover into the bathroom and waited for the water to start. As soon as it did, Lex picked up his telephone and his rolodex, and made a phone call. 

"Hello, Dean Stanton, Kansas University." 

"You're working late tonight, Mr. Stanton." 

Stanton cleared his throat. "What can I do for you, Mr. Luthor?" 

"I'd like to talk to you about the scholarship your institution has offered Mr. Whitney Fordman..." 

* * *

Clark and Lex had finished a long shower, exploring each other's bodies as they washed, and then Clark had raided Lex's huge kitchen and brought up dinner. He talked to his mom and pled for permission to sleep over at Lex's, which she grudgingly gave after Clark promised to help his father paint the house on Saturday after the football game. Martha allowed it, and Clark had fallen asleep in Lex's arms after another bout of lovemaking. 

As he studied Clark's face, turned alabaster in the moonlight, Lex reflected again on his prior thought of Clark as a Davidian statue. _No, not David. Galatea. The ultimate beauty brought to life, and I'm his Pygmalion, his future held in my hands._ Then Lex shook his head. _No. That's not right. He's the one shaping me with his hands._ Lex took one of Clark's hands and kissed the palm, and then laid it first on his cheek, and then over his heart. "Excellent wretch! Perdition catch my soul but I do love thee! And when I love thee not, Chaos is come again," he whispered. With Clark's hand still over his heart, Lex laced their fingers together and settled in to rest. 

As soon as he was sure that Lex was asleep, Clark opened his eyes. He had puzzled out the strange words as he was waiting for Lex to nod off, and he turned slightly in Lex's arms, looking up at Lex, face relaxed in sleep as he never allowed himself in life. 

Lex felt Clark moving against him, but kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady, afraid to disturb his restless lover. He was surprised to hear Clark whisper to him. 

"And I love you, Lex. I'll never give you up." 

Lex squeezed Clark's fingers with his own, a light squeeze that he hoped Clark would misinterpret as restlessness, and was rewarded with a brush of Clark's lips across their interlaced hands. Clark repositioned their hands over his heart, and Lex opened his eyes to meet Clark's gaze. "Give me that man that is not passion's slave and I will wear him in my heart's core, ay in my heart of hearts, as I do thee." Lex kissed him softly. "Goodnight, my heart." 

"Goodnight." 

The End 


End file.
